The Hopeless and the Lazy
by Hoishiin
Summary: Sora has been so sad for the past few weeks. Maybe it's because his girlfriend is ignoring him? What happens when his heart is torn apart by seeing his best friend hug his girlfriend? One-shot Sora x OC


A Sora One-shot! I think would be a bittersweet kind of story... Not sure. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did. I wouldn't be here right now writting fan-fiction.

* * *

"I don't get it! What have I done wrong? Why...why would Aiden just ignore me like that? As long as I've known her, she's never turned away from me before. These past few weeks have been torture for me, Aiden's been avoiding me. I just… I just don't know why. Did something happen?! Am I forgetting something?! Oh, boy I just want to know... I am her boyfriend after all, right Mr. Floppy? Right?" A certain brunette yelled at his pastel green bunny plushie given to him last year by his girlfriend on Easter.

The bunny's black eyes just stared blankly at the confused blue eyed boy. A sigh escaped from the teen's mouth. The boy was hoping that the stuffed toy would answer him…or better yet his girlfriend answers him. The boy got off his messy bed that was right next to his window. His bare feet lead him to his desk that held a picture of him and his girlfriend being so cheerful and carefree.

A sad smile was painted onto his face as he remembered the events that happened to get this photo...

* * *

_Sora was sitting on the oddly shaped paopu tree while looking out to the sea. He was thinking of a way to interest his friend Aiden to be his girlfriend. It seems as though our spiky haired friend had no ideas...His last resort._

_Riku..._

_Sora sighed, not wanting to consult his best friend about getting into a relationship. Or maybe he should ask Kairi? Na, Aiden and Kairi were good friends, and its likely Kairi would tell Aiden about it. But the worst thing he could do was ask his _ mom..._ Jeez, there's no good help on this island, now is there?_

_Sora jumped off the tree going to look for his friend. Currently the fourteen-year-old boy was walking along the beach when he heard an angry voice. Curious, Sora went to investigate the owner of this angry voice. That was when he spotted a girl with short midnight blue hair stubbornly sitting on the sand. Grinning, he went to the strange hair colored girl._

_It always amused him on what the girl was dressed in. All she wore was a simple light blue tank top with dark blue, thin strips wrapped around it, with large navy blue cargo shorts with many pockets, a black choker similar to Kairi, and black and blue sneakers with white laces. It was simple, but it matched Aiden._

_"Aiden!" Sora yelled out just before he stripped over a wooden sword that he and Riku would spar with._

_The stunning sapphire eyed girl turned around confused, and then her eyes spotted Sora. Aiden closed her eyes debating to help the poor boy or not. Her eyes opened lazily and got up to help her friend._

_"Sora...Why is it every time I find you you're on the ground either sleeping or hurt?" Aiden asked as she towered over the fallen boy reaching a hand out to help her friend._

_"Call it destiny...?" Sora asked nervously, grabbing the helping hand._

_"You're Hopeless," the girl deadpanned._

_"And you're lazy," grinning at his statement._

_"Yea, well when you see Riku tell him he better sleep with one eye open!" The girl growled and stalked off._

_"Wonder what could have happened..." Sora asked himself looking up at the sky._

_"If you really want to know, I accidentally dropped her ice cream." A voice behind Sora said nonchalantly._

_Sora laughed slightly. He knew Aiden has ice cream issues._

_"I've been meaning to ask you Riku, how am I going to hook up with Aiden?" Sora asked his friend pouting._

_"Just do what you normally do Sora, stand around and be cute." Riku replied shrugging._

_Sora just glared at his friend annoyed that he didn't get the answer he wanted. Noticing Sora's glare, Riku laughed._

_"Take it or leave it Sora." With that Riku walked off the direction Aden went._

_'Just be me?' Sora thought._

_"Aiden! I heard about the ice cream accident with Riku. So I just wanted to get you another one!" Sora exclaimed, holding out a popsicle that was a nice shade of pastel blue, formally known as sea salt ice cream._

_Turning around, Aiden's eyes glittered with happiness as she grabbed the popsicle and thanking him. Sora gave out his trademark grin and started eating his own. They both walked to the shore and look at the sunset. Once there, Sora sat down on the sand while Aiden just stood in her place with a calm expression, still licking her popsicle. Sapphire eyes glanced at her friend beside her and looked at the sunset once more._

_"Sora..." Aiden's calm voice echoed him his ears._

_"Yes?" The brunette turned his head to look up to his midnight blue haired friend._

_"You're so kawaii when you eat ice cream!!" Aiden smiled._

_Blushing, Sora averted his gaze elsewhere. Sora began to think of a way to ask Aiden out, still coming up with nothing he decided to take his best friend's advice and be himself. Sighing, Sora looked at Aiden ready to ask._

_"You know Sora, sighing increases the chance of bad luck." The girl told him out of no where._

_Surprised, Sora nearly dropped his popsicle. Maybe this is why he couldn't find a way to ask Aiden out. Shaking his head, he took another bite out of his salty ice cream._

_"Aiden!" Sora couldn't take it anymore; he shot up from his seat and faced the surprised Aiden._

_"Um...yes?" Sapphire eyes clouded in confusion._

_Sora stared deeply into those mysterious eyes, those eyes always enticed him, it was one of the things why Sora was so attracted her. Those eyes were always shimmering with some kind of emotion, but behind those sapphire eyes, Sora could see the hidden secrets and untold stories she knew. The same eyes that were so vibrant and full of life, is what stands out on the girl. Sora loved them, it always made him happy._

_"Will...will you go out with me Aiden?" Sora asked as pink was dusted across his face._

_Aiden's eyes softened, "Sure thing Sora."_

_Aiden's eyes were wide as Sora attacked her in a glomp._

_"It took you quite a while to ask me Sora. I was beginning to think you'd never ask me," Aiden giggled as she got up from the attack._

_Eyes wide Sora exclaimed, "Wait, you knew! When? Who?"_

_"It doesn't take a genius to know that you like me, hey, I think the whole island knew you did. You guys can come out now if you want, I know you've been watching us." Aiden turned to the bushes and trees behind Sora and Aiden. Soon Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus came out. Everyone was grinning in embarrassment and at Sora's expression._

_Sora was shocked and beyond embarrassed to see all of his friends there. It did look like he was going to faint...Thank Keroppi he didn't. Aiden was giggling at Sora's facial expression, while Sora shook it off and started grinning. That was when a 'snap' was heard. Both Aiden and Sora looked at Kairi who had a camera magically in her hands._

_"The first picture of you being couples!" Selphie shouted happily._

_Aiden and Sora smiled gently at each other..._

* * *

"What happened to you? You've become so distant from me. You used to be so happy... I just want to see your eyes again…" Sora mumbled to himself, with his voice cracking.

Sora bit his lip, trying not to cry. He set down the picture frame face down on his desk. He didn't want to see that picture until Aiden would come back into his arms. Letting out a trembling sigh, Sora walked over to his window to look outside. Looking down, he saw a patch of blue and silver. The odd thing was, he _knew_ those patches. They were Aiden and Riku...Hugging.

Sora was enraged and hurt to see them both hugging. Jealousy was getting the better of the poor teen; Sora really did hope it was a friendly hug. If not he'd have to kill Riku. Images of tearing Riku apart entered his mind if Aiden did have an affair with Riku. Sora sat down onto the floor against the wall, panting, trying to calm himself. Once he calmed himself, Sora placed his hand over his face as he cried silently.

Didn't Sora trust Aiden? He knew Aiden wouldn't do something like this. They both trusted each other when they both weren't in each others site. Sora also knew that Riku wouldn't do this to his best friend. Sora just wanted Aiden to be here in his arms, trying to comfort him.

The saddened brunette had these thoughts floating in his mind trying to believe it, but sadly his mind denied it while his heart knew it was true. Both his mind and heart were debating with each other, but the mind was starting to win...

The only sound in the room was the salty water dripping from his eyes.

"So Riku do you have it planned out with Kairi and the others?" A girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair asked the boy in front of her.

"Of course Aiden! All we have to do is get Sora! I hope he didn't mind be staying away from him for a couple of weeks." Aiden giggled nervously.

"Let's just hope Sora didn't take it personally when you kept avoiding him." Riku told the girl.

"Well you know I'm a bad liar...If I went near the cute little spiky haired boy I'd have to spill every thing you guys planned!"

"Yea well, I still don't know how you found out about this. It's supposed to be a surprise." Riku scratched the back of his neck confused.

"Blame Selphie's big mouth! I was just walking by when all of a sudden Selphie screamed out 'Aden's and Sora's anniversary is going to rock!'" Aiden replied trying to imitate Selphie's enthusiasm.

Riku just shook his head annoyed. "Well...just get Sora and head to Destiny Islands before sunset...which should be in 30 minutes."

"Alright Riku!" Aiden smiled and hugged Riku as a silent 'thank you'.

Riku hugged back and let go. He waved as he headed towards the other island. Aiden smiled happily as she looked up at Sora's window. It was then her smile faded, she knew something was wrong. Aiden ran into Sora's house as she greeted his mom. She ran up the stairs to meet face-to-face with Sora's door. A depressing aura was around the door.

Holding her breath Aiden turned the cold door knob and peeked inside her boyfriend's room. She shuddered to the fact that Sora's room was cold and dark. Surely she was in the wrong room? Sora's room always had this happy feel to it, but now… Something must be wrong!

"Sora?" Sapphire eyes scanned the room with worry; finally she spotted a figure against the wall to the right of her.

Sora's head shot up to see a concerned Aiden. Sora's breath was caught in his throat as more tears slowly came down his pale cheeks that weren't exposed to sunlight in a few weeks. Those blue, tear-filled eyes locked onto those worried emerald eyes. Every sadness, regret, pained feelings were vanished as pink stained the teen's cheeks. All the feeling Sora felt was gone…except-

Happiness.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Aiden asked as she walked towards the boy on the floor.

Sora just smiled weakly and shakily stood up. Aiden quickly stood in front of her boyfriend, and hugged the happy boy.

"Aiden…Why were you avoiding me all those weeks?" Sora asked as he took him the scent of freshly baked cookies. This is the scent that Sora always wanted to stay with him.

"It was only two weeks Sora. And have you forgotten? I can't tell a lie to save my life! So I had to avoid you for those two weeks, I'm sorry if it was a little harsh. I hoped it didn't go to your head, but apparently I was wrong."

"What were you keeping from me?" Sora asked quietly, still not letting Aiden go.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but...Today's our first anniversary, don't you remember?" Aiden smiled even though Sora couldn't see it. Sora instantly pulled away.

"EH?!" Well it was nice to see Sora was back to normal.

"Yes silly! I didn't really want to do anything special but Selphie with her big mouth ruined the surprise! I'm supposed to get you before sunset…Hey wait...Oh no! Come on Sora!" Aiden grabbed Sora's left wrist and ran out of the house.

"Whoa!" Sora was dumbfounded.

"Sora - silly! You'll see," Aiden giggled.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out from their hiding place on the beach.

"Ahh!" Sora yelped, falling backwards.

"Sora? What are you doing down there?" An amused Aiden asked.

"Just wanted to watch from below" Sora chuckled nervously while getting up.

"You guy's are so cute together! I wish I could find my lover!" Selphie sighed in a dreaming way.

"Selphie I'm sure you'll find your true love one day!" Kairi responded from behind.

The three girls giggled with each other for no reason. Sora walked over to give an innocent kiss on Aiden's cheek, in response she blushed and put a simple, quick kiss on the tip of Sora's nose.

"Sora! Over here!" Riku called out.

Turning around, Sora grinned and went to steal another glance at Aiden who was chatting with Selphie and Kairi. Sora went to run towards Riku, only to greet the sand below him.

"You're hopeless..." Aiden said in a joking manner.

"And you're lazy." Sora retorted

'I'm sorry I ever doubted you...' Sora thought sadly.

* * *

So... There you have it. A Sora One-shot requested by a friend a while back. I just never uploaded it up here xD


End file.
